


Head.Cars.Bending.

by lostmyhealy (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: It's Simple Epicurean Philosophy [1]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/lostmyhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s a rehearsed movement they both know by now.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They’ve been doing this since they were 17, since George first learned to drive; a routine they had practiced over the past ten years of their relationship.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head.Cars.Bending.

It’s a rehearsed movement they both know by now.  
They’ve been doing this since they were 17, since George first learned to drive; a routine they had practiced over the past ten years of their relationship.  
  
It starts with Matty stretching in his seat, his long legs uncurling; the soles of his bare feet avoid his abandoned shoes to press against the bed of the foot well. His back arches, his seatbelt digs into his chest, and his arms bend over the shoulders of the chair. His hands twist to momentarily press his palms against the back of his seat before he relaxes, clearing his throat.  
  
Matty does the same stretch when he’s tired, groaning like a porn star as his back clicks in just the right way; George can’t always tell if Matty wants to do it, at first. It takes time, about two minutes for the smaller man’s hand to reach over, to curl around George’s left thigh, to squeeze carefully, but forcefully, to make George take a sharp intake of breath, the car swerving a little down the empty road.  
  
Matty expected a half-arsed argument to come tumbling over George’s pale lips, excuse after excuse of why Matty wasn’t allowed to lean down and take him, but none came.  
  
Carefully, Matty’s hand squeezed a few more times, feeling the pulse in George’s thigh getting quicker before his hand drifted to the side, finding the taller man’s fly. It unzipped with ease and Matty’s hand slipped inside the opening, a smirk slipping onto his face when he realised that George hadn’t put underwear on this morning.  
  
His hand gently tugged George’s cock free from his jeans, squeezing softly. It twitched under his skin and he turned his head to stare out of the window as his hand slowly started moving up and down, fingertips pressing gently against the soft skin in his grip.  
  
He gave long, languid strokes, feeling George’s pulse quicken underneath his fingers, feeling the muscles underhand begin to stiffen, his erection growing quickly. Matty’s hand retreated, just long enough to tie his hair back with the bobble he kept on his wrist and to take his seatbelt off before he leaned over.  
  
George let go of the gear stick, lifting his arm up whilst Matty descended. He nestled with his collar bones pressed against George’s left leg, and George’s left arm rested across his back, wrist bent so he could grip the gear stick once more.  
  
Matty’s right hand shifted to gently grip the base of George’s shaft, licking his lips before he carefully started sucking on the soft, spongy tip. George let out a short gasp, shifting a little in his seat. Matty’s head twisted, slowly, slowly taking inches in before he hollowed his cheeks, beginning to bob his head.  
  
George’s stomach disappeared from Matty’s cheek, the taller man taking a sharp intake of breath as Matty lifted his head to start sucking on his tip, hand squeezing and carefully jerking the bottom of his shaft.  
  
George exhaled his breath, muttering a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath. Matty fought the smirk that was setting in his jaw muscles; focusing instead on hollowing his cheeks again as he started bobbing his head once more. His lips bumped against his hand and carefully, he moved his hand, slipping it into George’s flies. His narrow fingers found his testicles, nimbly wrapping around the pair to squeeze before Matty stroked around them, fondling them.  
  
George’s hips lifted off his seat, pressing up into Matty’s mouth, and the smaller male shifted to turn his head, feeling the steering wheel bump against his head.  
  
Inch by inch, he feed George’s cock into his mouth, fighting the urge to gag as the tip hit the back of his throat. A whimper came from the man above him and Matty swallowed, slipping the tip of the cock into his throat.  
  
There was a soft thud as George momentarily let his head fall back against the leather head of the car seat and Matty bobbed his head again. Soft slurps fell over his lips, obscene in the otherwise silent car.  
  
George exhaled out of his nose, the sound filling Matty’s ears. A whine followed; a soft, gentle whine that George tried to hide and Matty knew he was close.  
  
Without hesitation, he lifted himself up, lips closing around the soft, spongy tip of the cock in his mouth, hand wrapping around the base once more, jerking quickly.  
  
George’s hips fucked up, pressing an inch or so more into Matty’s mouth, and Matty sucked harder. With a soft cry, George came hard, and Matty made a content noise as he suckled it down, cleaning George off.  
  
Swallowing, Matty carefully avoided George’s arm as he sat up, his cock slipping from his mouth with an obscene pop; Matty smirked as he wiped at the corner of his mouth. He reached over to carefully tuck George back into his jeans before he settled back in his seat, clicking his seatbelt back into position.  
  
George reached over to interlink the fingers of his left hand with Matty’s right, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence in the car. The car had slowed to a crawl, and George took a moment to compose himself before his foot started pressing down the accelerator once more.

**Author's Note:**

> _Any and all comments and kudos are received lovingly._


End file.
